Ran's New Life
by conan44ed
Summary: My name is Mouri Ran, I'm a normal high school student, or at least I was. Somehow I got myself involved with some people in black and shrunk. Magic? No clue. But what I'm sure of is that I have to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

It began as a normal day for Mouri Ran, get up, prepare breakfast, eat go to school and talk with friends. One of her best friends was Kudo Shinichi, but he was away in America for an 'important case.' One of her other friends was Suzuki Sonoko, a rich girl who was obsessed with 'hot' boys. The two had most of their classes together, so they walked home together.

"Ran, let's go to the new cafe that opened up!" Sonoko said.

"Do I get a choice in this?" Ran asked.

"Nope, sorry. When do you have free time?"

"How about Sunday?"

"Sounds good to me! I'll see you then." Sonoko said as they reached a crosswalk. "I guess this is where we break off. I'll see you Sunday." Sonoko began to walk away but she stopped as she remembered something. "Remember, it's the Caesar Cafe!" She said and she walked off.

"Mou, Sonoko. She doesn't even give me a chance to say something." Ran patiently waited for the walking signal to change. When it did she walked across the street to the detective agency where she lived.

"I'm home!" Ran called.

"Welcome home Ran-neechan!" A boy's voice greeted. That's Edogawa Conan, he's an elementary student, or at least that's what they think. What they don't know is that Conan is actually Shinichi, that's right, Ran's friend Shinichi.

"Conan-kun, I'm gonna go shopping, I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Okay Ran-neechan! I'll tell Kogoro for you!"

"Thanks Conan-kun, see you soon." Ran said. After dropping her backpack in her room she headed out to the market. As she walked the bustling streets she was greeted by many store owners. All of the scenery was the same as the last time she was there but as she passed and alleyway she was proven wrong. What she saw was unexpected, sure, seeing two men in black was strange, but seeing two men in black with a dead body at their feet was even stranger.

Ran was completely shocked, she had no clue what to do. She couldn't scream, what if they had a gun? She couldn't call for help or the police they'd hear her. All she could think to do was try to slowly inch away.

"Aniki." The short man in black said. "Shouldn't he be doing this somewhere else? What if someone sees?"

"Don't worry." The lanky one said. "I have observed this place, no one looks here, and the smell of the rotting body will just blend in with the trash here."

"Whatever you say Aniki. Now let's just get out of here." The two turned to see Ran standing there in complete shock. Her eye's widened and she ran from the scene. "See!? I told you someone would see us!"

"Shut up Vodka. We just need to kill her like we did the detective." The Taller one answered. And with that they chased after Ran. She ran and ran, but they never lost track of her. No one tried to stop the two men as they chased after her.

'No. No. No!' Ran thought as she ran. 'How are they keeping up?' She ran to the forest that she knew fairly well but it seems that they knew it better. She craned her neck to see her chasers but saw none. She turned and backed up until she hit a hard the tall one appeared. That's when she realized that what she backed up into wasn't what she thought it was, it was Vodka. They cornered her. 'Oh no.' She thought. Then she felt something hit her in the back of of the head and everything turned black. Everything was cold and dark, she didn't understand what happened. She could barely hear what the men in black were saying, she only caught small parts of it.

"Let's leave...dead... she's a goner." That's when she felt a burning sensation. It grew and grew. She felt like she was being burnt alive, it was like a fire starting inside of her, Burning her from the inside out. The pain lasted for what felt like hours and when it subsided she heard a familiar voice.

"Oi! Hey Brat! Wake up! What happened? Have you seen my daughter? Why is your head bleeding?" The voice babbled. Ran groaned and was confused by the voice she heard coming from her.

"Dad?" Ran asked.

"No, I'm not your dad." The man said. Ran looked at the man and saw none other than Mouri Kogoro.

"Dad!"

"No, like I said earlier, I'm not your dad."

"Dad, it's me Ran."

"What?"

"Dad, it's me Ran. Your daughter."

"Oh man, I must be going crazy." Kogoro mumbled to himself. Then he looked back at Ran. "Your Mouri Ran?" Ran nodded. "How is this possible?"

"I- I don't know."

"Where's proof that you're actually my daughter? What's her best friends name?"

"Suzuki Sonoko."

"Who's her friend from Osaka?"

"Toyama Kazuha." Kogoro's eyes widened in shock.

"How is this possible? It's impossible." Kogoro didn't know what to do. All he knew was that his daughter was somehow shrunk, and that there might be no chance of her returning to normal.

"Are you the only one? Was there any other people with you?"

"Just the criminals dad." Ran answered. "Maybe we should tell mom about this."

"Eri? Maybe, she is your mother." Kogoro said uncertainly. "We should get you some clothes that fit you, then we'll call your mother."

"Right." Ran and Kogoro began to walk out of the forest together but they both stopped at about the same time. "Dad?" Ran asked.

"What?"He asked in reply.

"I think that it would be weird for the famous 'Sleeping Kogoro' to be walking around with a little girl in over sized clothing."

"Yeah, I thought the same thing." Kogoro said. "Then, what are we supposed to do?"

"We could always call Conan-kun to bring some clothing. Maybe from Haibara-chan."

"Wouldn't that be a bit weird though?"Kogoro asked.

"What if you say that it's for a case? You can say that while investigating you found a little girl with clothes that wouldn't fit so you need smaller ones. Or you can say that I'm a cousin and I tripped and ripped my clothes"

"Great idea Ran! It's no wonder that you're my daughter!" Kogoto whipped out his phone only to stare at the contacts screen.

"What is it now dad?" Ran asked.

"I don't have the brat's number." Ran sighed.

"Here, give me your phone." Ran held out her hand and Kogoro placed his phone in the open palm. Ran dialed in the number and gave it back to her dad.

"Hello?" Conan answered.

"Oi! Brat, it's me Kogoro." Kogoro replied

"What do you need?"

"I need you to bring me some female clothing, ones that would fit an elementary student."

"Why?"

"Ran's cousin is in town and I was watching over her. She tripped and fell ripping some of her clothes in the process. Do you think you can meet me at Beika Park?"

"Sure I'll be there soon." Conan said and he hung up.

"What did Conan-kun say?" Ran asked looking up at her dad.

"He said that he'd be here soon." Kogoro answered. "Ran, do you think you can stay out of sight for a bit? I have to get the clothes from Conan. I told him that I'd be at the park near here."

"Okay dad, don't worry. I'll be fine." Kogoro nodded and walked to the park and waited for Conan to show up. After a few minutes passed Conan showed up on his skateboard with a bag in hand.

"Here." He said as he handed Kogoro the bag. Kogoro checked inside the bag to see the clothes.

"Thanks kid." Kogoro said. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye." Conan said and skateboarded back to the agency leaving Kogoro at the park entrance. He headed back into the forest where Ran was waiting and handed her the bag of clothes.

"Here." Kogoro said.

"Thanks. Did Conan-kun ever say where he got the clothing?"Ran asked.

"No, but he must of got it from a friend or something."

"Okay." Ran said awkwardly. "Uh, dad?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you can turn around? I don't really think that I'd want you watching me change."

"Oh, sorry I forgot." Kogoro said as he turned. Ran smiled and changed into the clothing from the bag and she told her dad when she finished.

"Dad, I'm done. You can turn back around now." Kogoro turned back around and saw Ran in clothing that fit.

"Should we call Eri now?"

"Yeah." Ran said as she waited. Kogoro did nothing. "Well, what are you waiting for? You have the phone, call mom!" Kogoro took out his phone again and dialed Eri's number and what greeted them was an irritated voice.

"What do you want?" Eri asked.

"I, uh." Kogoro fumbled for words.

"Well? Spit it out!"

"Dad, give me the phone." Ran said.

"Who was that? Why did they call you dad? Is that Ran? Her voice doesn't sound like that."

"Well actually Eri, it is Ran, somehow she shrunk."

"What? How?"

"I don't know! I just found her in the forest."

"Does she have clothes on?"

"What? Yes of course she does!"

"So then what's the problem?"

"Where is she going to live? What's her story? And what is her name gonna be? I can't go around calling her Ran."

"How about, she's Ran's cousin who's visiting from America? Her parent's left her in our care while they take care of Ran who's studying abroad in America?"

"Okay there's her story, but what's her name?"

"Well, since she's a cousin she can keep the last name Mouri. For a first name." Eri paused as she thought. " How about Amaya? Mouri Amaya."

"Sounds good. Thanks Eri."

"You're welcome. Can I talk to Ran?"

"Sure." Kogoro said. He handed Ran the phone and said "She want's to talk to you." Ran nodded and took the phone.

"Hello? Mom?"

"Hello Ran." Eri said. "How are you feeling? Do you feel strange?"

"No mom, I feel fine. I'm just, confused."

"Of course Ran, anyone would be confused."

"Mom, I heard you and dad talking about a name. What is my name going to be?"

"Mouri Amaya, that's what your name is going to be."

"Amaya, night rain. It sounds so pretty."

"That's right. You have to go by Amaya for now. And tell you what?"

"What?"

"How about I move back in with you guys for now? That way you can talk to me anytime you need to. I'm sure that just talking with your dad won't help you very much. He's a man after all."

"Really?! You'd do that for me? Thank you so much mom!"

"No problem honey. I'll try and be there by Monday okay?"

"Okay mom!" Ran said happily.

"See you soon, okay? Stay out of trouble."

"I will mom." Ran said and Eri hung up.

"What did your mother say?" Kogoro asked.

"Mom said that she's coming back to live with us! I'm so happy!"

"Really?" Ran nodded. "What are we gonna tell the brat?"

"Hmmm, maybe we can say that mom had a change of heart."

"Maybe we should ask her." Kogoro said. "And where would she stay?"

"In your room."

"With Conan? And where would I sleep?"

"I think you know the answer to that, now let's get back home. I'm sure Conan-kun is starving."

"Okay, but remember, you don't know the brat yet. And Ran is in America studying abroad."

"Let's go." Ran said and together they walked back to the agency.

"Oi brat! I'm back!"

"Welcome home." Conan greeted. He walked into the hallway and saw one person he expected to see but the other one he didn't. "Where's Ran-neechan?"

"She said that she was going to study in America for a while."

"Just like Shinichi-niichan!" Conan looked at the girl who was standing behind Kogoro. "Who's that?" He asked.

"This is Ran's cousin, Mouri Amaya. She's going to live with us for the time that Ran's in America." Kogoro looked at Amaya. "This is Edogawa Conan, he's living with us because his parents are busy with work."

"Hello." Amaya greeted. "I'm Amaya!"

"I'm Conan! Nice to meet you."

"You two need to get along okay? I'm going to be in the office. Keep it down."

"Hai!" The two said in unison. The two walked into the upper section of the agency where they lived.

"Hold on, I have to ask Kogoro occ-chan where you're sleeping."

"He said that I'm staying in Ran-neechan's room." Amaya said. "What do you want to play?"

"No clue, what do you want to play?"

"How about House?"

"No thanks," Conan said coolly. "I don't really want to play such a childish game." Ran was shocked by Conan's sudden change in tone. "I mean, uh."

"It's okay, I understand. But, what do you want to play then?"

"We could always read."

"Ehh?"

"Do you want to watch Tv?"

"Okay!" Amaya was about to walk to the living room but stopped herself when she remembered that she was supposed to be unfamiliar with the house.

"Edogawa-san, lead the way."

"Follow me." Conan said. "And you can call me Conan."

"Then you can call me Amaya!"

"Okay Amaya-chan!" Conan led Amaya to the living room where they sat down and watched Tv.

"So, Amaya-chan. What school are you gonna go to?"

"I don't know maybe Teitan."

"I go to that school! Maybe you'll be my classmate!"

"Um Conan-san?"

"Hmm?"

"I know it's a strange question, but when I asked you to play house, why did your voice change?"

"Uh, well. Don't you think that it'd be strange for a boy to have that voice? I only act this way because it's weird."

"I see."

"So what do you want to watch?"

"What do you like to watch?"

"I don't really like watching Tv. But my friends like watching Kamen Yaiba!"

"Okay! Let's watch that!"

"You can watch it, I already watched this episode! It's awesome though!"

"Then what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna read a book."

"But, it says that it's a new episode." Ran pointed out. 'That's strange.' Ran thought. 'Why is he lying? Oh well.'

"Oh, really?"Conan asked. "I guess I'll watch it later."

"Okay."

"I'll be back." Conan said and he went to His and Kogoro's room and returned with a book. He sat back down and opened his book to the bookmarked page and began to read. Ran leaned over to look at what he was reading.

"Conan-san what are you reading?" Ran asked.

"A Sherlock Holmes mystery." Conan answered automatically.

"Sherlock Holmes? I heard of him, but isn't it all in english? Isn't that hard to read?"

"No, I'm from America, I know how to read in english."

"That's cool! What's it about?"

"I don't think you'd like it."

"Why not?"

"It's about murder mysteries, you probably won't find it interesting."

"But I'm okay with murders."

"Right." Conan said uncertainly as he began to read again.

"Be that way." Amaya pouted. They sat there in silence and time passed slowly. By now Conan was halfway through the book and Amaya was channel surfing.

'What a boring way to spend the rest of the day.' Amaya thought to herself. 'Is this what Conan-kun does all day when Me and Dad aren't here?' Amaya looked at Conan in interest but then looked back at the Tv screen.

"Hey kids, how are you holding up?" A voice from behind them asked. They turned around and faced Kogoro.

"We're doing good, how about you?" Ran asked.

"I'm doing fine." Kogoro said and he turned to Conan. "Oi, Conan. I'm letting you know that later on, you and Amaya are going to have to share a room."

"Why?" Conan asked.

"Because Eri is coming back for now."

"Okay."

"Oh, Amaya, tomorrow I'm going to register you into Teitan Elementary."

"The school Conan-san goes to?"

"Yeah."

"Okay!"

"Hey, I came up here to tell you guys to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good Night!" Ran said.

"Night." Conan said.

"Yeah, good night." And with that the two brushed up and went to bed. 'This is gonna be an interesting weekend.' Ran thought.


	2. Chapter 2

i a now looking for a new co writer for this story the other one cant help until next summer because of school so Im looking for a new one please help I will give you full cediet and I will listen to your ideas and questions please contact me soon


End file.
